Delta
Appearence Delta is a 6'9", 1,750 lbs cyborg. Completely covered in bulky, blue and black armor with a helmet and visior. Personallity Dues to the procedure and military training, he is well disiplined. He is also considered cold, efficient, and calculated due to the large amount of neuroimplants in his brain. He is loyal beyond a doubt to his cause. History Will had a well-privileged life, he graduated with honors from his highschool and enrolled himself in the military. Despite his life, Will was always serene, loyal and efficient, perks that allowed him to quickly climb up on ranks. At the age of 23, Will already was a commander and had his own squad at his disposal. His team performed excellently well at any tasks given to them, no matter the ricks or goal. Will soon enough found himself enrolled in much grittier work. Forced to relieve his duty as commander and leader of Alphacon squad, he was teamed up with a cyborg, which went by the codename of Phantom, and a robot, better known as Sary-13. They began doing the country’s dirty jobs, a.k.a. Black-Op’s. Needless to say, despite being the only human on the team, he performed flawlessly. Despite regulations, Will was rumored to have a lover, while it was impossible to track him outside the building; there were leads about who it was. Nevertheless, there were never any problems regarding that issue, so the investigation was laid off. A new cybernetic project, nicknamed Delta’s project, and though Will offered himself for the procedure, the rick was too great too endanger such a fine soldier, so he denied the access to it, something that didn’t seem to affect him in the slightest. However. Will was found in a critical condition before his next mission, the cause was a strange thermal wound at the back of his head, a wound that was sure to kill him even if he was saved by the medical team. Against the given odds, he was given a chance to be saved by using him for the Delta’s project. Will, despite all the odds, survived the procedure, which basically involved replacing half of his body and organs for machinery parts and synthetic tissues, making him able to use the “Delta” armor and all its perks. After his recovery, they didn’t hesitate to re-join the team, now known as Delta, with Phantom and Sary-13 in their missions, which were performed perfectly. Delta’s engineers quickly began producing more weapons and equipment for his use as he continued performing on the battlefield. Delta eventually was made leader of Phantom and Sary-13. Powers He has a colony of nanobots that are stored in his armor thaat are used to instant construct downloaded weapons and ammo from his data base. Equipment Highly advanced armor that can withstand a varying of rounds and impacts with targeting system, nanobots, and massive hard drive that stores weapons data which consists of a high-caliber pistol, a quad-barrel shotgun hand cannon, a sniper rifle, a pair of blaster gauntlets, and a portable rocket launcher. Weaknesses Delta can be greatly weaked by computer viruses. Though his armor is very resilent, corrusive acids can eat away at the plating and circuitery. Category:Avengers